


Photographic Memories

by zydecoXylophone



Category: Grojband
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Bonding, Flashback fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Handwaved Adoption, Makeovers, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Trans Male Character, chatroom, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zydecoXylophone/pseuds/zydecoXylophone
Summary: A special find in the garage sparks a trip down memory lane.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> turning my fondness of family fluff fics into an actual productivity! this oldnew special interest has been treating me good

“Hey, check out what I found!”

“Is it another rat nest?”

“Oooh, is it another bag of discontinued chips?!”

“Even better!” Kin wiggled out of the localized disaster zone that was the garage’s closet, an old plastic book within his grasp. It was heavy enough to raise a cloud of dust when plopped onto a nearby table. “This thing has flashbacks transitions in it!”

“What has what in it?” Corey asked as he walked in, halfway buried under the cardboard boxes he was carrying. 

“Photo album from when we were real little, like shorter than this table little!”, the mad keytarist exclaimed as he cracked open the book. Literally, with the plastic creaking in protest. The photos themselves were in disarray, falling out of their protective pockets from so many years of being crammed at the bottom of a garage closet. They were still whole and recognizable at least, aged camera technology aside. Surprisingly dust free too. “Oh, wow, this was from when your dad was making the stage.”

That got the rest of the bands' attention. The three of them dropped what they were doing, literally in the frontman's case, in favor of peering over Kin’s shoulder. Said peering revealed a double sided page of memories. One glossy photo was of Mr Riffin himself, albeit a decade younger and without his signature lavender hair dye, hauling in planks that became the stage floor. Another photo had a five year old Corey ‘helping’ nearby by putting stickers all over the tools scattered around the floor. There was even one of Trina, or rather Katrina as she went by back then, waving down to the camera from her perch with Mister Mooseface in hand. 

“Man, I was tiny back then.”

“You still are”, Laney pipped up with a playful slug to the shoulder. Even she had managed to gain a quite a few centimeters above him over the years. 

“Awwww”, Kon cooed at the next picture, “We were so dang adorbs!”

It was the whole band just before their first ever performance, if you could call the simple thank you song they made at age six a performance. There wasn't anybody else in the audience besides Mr Riffin and a curious Katrina. They didn’t even have real instruments at the time, just plastic and wood replicas. Still, the tiny versions of themselves looked so eager. Nervous too in the redhead’s case. 

“Ohmygosh, I totally forgot that you had pigtails!” Corey said. 

“Big talk for someone that had only four teeth”, came Laney’s snarky reply.

“I can’t believe I managed to break that xylophone from playing it too hard”, Kon tapped away at imaginary keys, fondly remembering that bit of property damage.

The guitarist snickered at his friend's antics before laughing out loud from the next set of photos he flipped to. “Oh no, not those haircuts. No wonder Dad thought it was hilarious.” 

“What're yoooooooohh- oh. Oh, that's bad.”

‘Oh no’ was right. An indignant seven year old Corey puffed at the camera, safety scissors still tangled in his bangs and nearly poking him in the eye. Clumps of red and blue hair managed to get all over his Bubby Bunch shirt. Laney wasn’t that better off. Her haircut, to be generous with the term, was an uneven mess. Curly hair and patterned scissors did not get along. She herself was glaring at the camera with an expression that was startlingly familiar even with her baby face. In the background were the twins, not so subtly giggling at the mess. The one below that was a shaky view of the mess they made on the porch. 

“I have no idea how I convinced Granma to let me come over again”, the bassist said with an expression between nostalgic fondness and cringing.

“I distinctly remember you hopping the fence.”

While the two were arguing how exactly they managed to get away with that one, the two percussionists flipped forward a few pages. Some of them were stuck together while others were completely empty. The few other photos in there were comparatively boring against the first few. Parties for people that they didn't know, coming home from school, everyday moments captured on print, things like that. It was still odd to see their parents and friends of the family so much younger than they could recall. Their own younger selves too.

The flashback montage was interrupted by Corey again, pointing out a group shot of an elementary school aged band posing in front of a certain vehicle. “Oh wow, that was back when Dad still had Vanzilla! Remember when we got that gig at the beach and the sand never came out?” 

Kin snickered, “Or that time after the haunted house and we were all crammed in the backseat because we were sooo scared of the dark?”   
  
“I think there still was a stain on the roof from that one talent show in middle school”, the drummer added in. “There were so many floor fries in there too.” 

“Why would I want to remember anything about middle school?!” 

“Speak for yourself, I remember that nine times out of ten I managed to get shotgun”, Laney boasted. 

“Only because you and your long ass legs got there first!” Corey shot back.

“Not my fault you needed a carseat til you were nine.” 

“At least you weren’t the one stuck in the middle backseat!”

“C'mon Kin, that was only when Trina was coming along with. It wasn’t so bad!”

“The seat was literally fabric covering a drink holder. I could see the radio but I couldn’t change it, it was torture. Torture, I tell you!” 

Ignoring her bandmates dramatics, Laney picked out a random picture almost falling out of the album. It was another group shot of the band, this time fast asleep in their seats after a presumably exhausting gig. Or maybe after a day at the lake or waterpark if the towels and bathing suits were any indication. She had no idea how Mr Riffin managed to take it, but she was glad that he did. They really were cute back then.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you the letter f, for found family fulfillment fix
> 
> and also to @konsaurus, for betaing! \m/

Katrina peered out at the passing suburbia, unsure what to make of the entire situation. It was a whole lot different from the house they were staying at, and both of those were really different from the white-and-gold place from her earliest memories. Mister Riffin said that they were going home, and she wasn’t quite sure that she believed that. Sure, he was nice enough, but grownups came and went all the time. Even if he had been around for a whole year asking her about stuff. Maybe even longer than that if she remembered her months right. And he didn’t get mad when she said her brother had to come along. He even asked Corey things, and he was practically a baby! 

The six-year-old was drawn out of her rambling thoughts as the car pulled up in the driveway. The house looked almost the same as all the others, which was to say wildly different from the squat city foster home. It wasn’t all concrete and brick and asphalt. There just was so much more green out here than anywhere else she could remember. Even the white gold place had less grass than here. 

Katrina wiggled in her car seat, eager to stretch her legs after a long car ride. Grass was supposed to be good for playing in, right? Real grass, not the patchy, half-dead stuff. Meanwhile, Corey was dead to the world, asleep and drooling in the backseat. Not that she could blame him. Something about the whole thing made her sleepy but she was way too old for naps. It wasn’t even that late, the sunset was turning the shadows long and tinting everything orange. Too bad she left her crayons behind, the colors made her itch to draw.

“Do you think Corey will be up for eating dinner with us?”, asked Mister Riffin before he unbuckled himself. 

“Maybe? He did sleep on the way here.” Katrina felt rather mature with keeping an eye on her brother. Her stomach suddenly growled. “What’s for dinner, anyways?” 

“We’re having spaghetti and garlic bread tonight.” 

The six-year-old’s squeal of excitement was loud enough to wake up her brother from a dead sleep and send the neighborhood dogs howling. “That’s even better than regular spaghetti!” 

“Why don’t you explore your room while I get it ready?” 

“I get my own room?!” If he was saying the truth, this would officially be the Best Place Ever. She always had to share her room, and pretty much everything else, with the older girls back at the foster home. The white and gold place didn’t count because she could barely remember it. She was pretty sure she had to share with her sibling even then too. A thought occurred to her before she could try to rattle the car door open. “Do I get my own toys too?” 

An odd sort of smile bloomed on Mister Riffin’s face as he set a squirming Corey down. “You both do. In fact, I have something for both of you inside. Let’s call it a welcome home gift.”

That was incentive enough for the two children to try to lead him through the door. He couldn’t help but laugh and go along with their impatient enthusiasm. It took some finagling to actually get inside with a six and three years old clinging onto him. Sure, it was easy enough to lift them, but making a game out of it without bumping into anything in the garage required finesse. And it was more fun too. Thank the rock gods he had the foresight to set their rooms up well beforehand. Those twin expressions of eagerness alone were well worth the effort of trudging through the system. 

Once through unscathed and detached from them, he brought a hand to his lips like he was telling a secret. “You two wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

The siblings’ didn’t quite know what to do with themselves as he strode deeper into the house. It was one thing to be told they were going to a forever home. It was another beast entirely to actually be there and peer into the television set perfect, to their eyes anyways, living room. The closest comparison Katrina could come up with was with the few times she went into the staff lounge, and that was only because the couch was the same color. There was the same unwelcome feeling and not a snack cabinet to make up for it. 

“D’ya think we can ‘xplore?”, whispered Corey once he was sure the adult was out of earshot. Unlike most other three-year-olds, talking was one of his least favorite things to do. Something about feeling his voice vibrate in his throat upset him greatly. Even whispering was reserved for things he really wanted to say. 

“Probably when he gets back, but we shouldn’t touch anything”, she replied as she stood on her tiptoes. Nope, still couldn’t see over the teacher couch. But she could see Mister Riffin returning with two small boxes in hand.

“I thought that both of you could use some help to settle in”, he said as he settled down on his knees. The pink wrapped box, which was bigger than her brother’s Katrina noted with no little glee, didn't rattle when she shook it. Neither did Corey’s flat blue box when he clumsily mimicked her. She wondered if you were supposed to go slow when opening presents for a moment before shredding it open with gusto. Frankly, the six-years-old was excited enough that she forgot how to make noise for a few seconds. Mister Riffin remembered what her favorite animal was, and he got clothes for the stuffed animal too! This was officially the Best Day Ever and she hadn’t even got to see her own room yet. Blinking away sudden tears, big girls don’t cry over toys after all, she wrapped her arms around the official Best Grownup Ever. In the corner of her blurry vision, she could make out an orange on top of blue blur do the same.

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

Slowly, carefully, the hug was returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare to see judicious amounts of headcanons in later chapters


	3. Cake Aftertaste Ain’t So Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide to these usernames!
> 
> riffingriffin7 is Corey  
> auxNamp is Kin  
> emberstar_of_iceclan is Laney  
> donkeykonbo is, of course, Kon

**5:03 AM riffingriffin7** : practice cancelled super sick  
 **7:43 AM auxNamp** : i never knew there was a thing as too much cake   
**7:45 AM donkeykonbo** : it tastes almos as good as the second time around   
**8:07 AM emberstar_of_iceclan** : hate to say it but kons right   
**8:08 AM emberstar_of_iceclan** : also im never gonna eat cake again   
**8:08 AM emberstar_of_iceclan** : or strawberries   
**8:15 AM riffingriffin7** : @tge color pink do not enter my vision again   
**8:17 AM auxNamp** : trina bothering you that much?  
 **8:19 AM riffingriffin7** : nah lmao i think puking all night scared her off  
 **8:20 AM riffingriffin7** : or she thinks im sufferin enough   
**8:21 AM riffingriffin7** : nvm she just bagned against m door   
**8:21 AM donkeykonbo** : f  
 **8:21 AM emberstar_of_iceclan** : F  
 **8:22 AM auxNamp** : f   
**8:27 AM riffingriffin7** : aaaaaaand she left thank the rock gods  
 **8:31 AM emberstar_of_iceclan** : idk about all of u but im gonna trty to get some more sleep dont burn the chat down  
 **8:31 AM auxNamp** : no promises   
**8:32 AM donkeykonbo** : it was onky one time!!   
**8:32 AM riffingriffin7** : was pretty Epic if i say so myself   
**8:37 AM auxNamp** : i think kon tried to send a bunch of gifs but ended up asking himself barf   
**8:37 AM riffingriffin7** : lol poor dude   
**8:39 AM riffingriffin7** : think imma pull a lanes and take a nap my stomach hurts too much to eat   
**8:41 AM riffingriffin7** : drank water too fast n threw up   
**8:41 AM auxNamp** : owch   
**8:42 AM auxNamp** : take care dude ill be tryin to get the Highest Score Ever in jax attack 

* * *

**12:56 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : what the fuck yiu mean its not tomorrow   
**12:57 PM auxNamp** : welcome back the land of the living! im #7 on the local jax attack boards & im pretty sure that everybody else is still asleep   
**12:57 PM auxNamp** : or still puking out their guts hard to tell   
**1:05 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : in hindsight we probably shouldve expected this from eating like five pounds of cake each   
**1:07 PM auxNamp** : totally worth it   
**1:08 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : almost worth it   
**1:08 PM auxNamp** : yeaaahhhhh   
**1:08 PM auxNamp** : speaking of worth it guess who found a potential gig!!  
 **1:09 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : i am NOT playing tomorrow   
**1:09 PM auxNamp** : nono its next month!   
**1:10 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : im listening.   
**1:11 PM auxNamp** : at that old arcade the next town over yknow the one the creepy animatronics that only corey actually likes?  
 **1:11 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : i know of his shit tastes yeah  
 **1:12 PM auxNamp** : well theyre finally getting rid of those crusty things & giving them a sned off!  
 **1:12 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : dont let him kno hell cry for like an hour   
**1:12 PM auxNamp** : werre literally having this conversation in the group chat??  
 **1:12 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : yes but he doesnt read past the last ten messages   
**1:13 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : just keep goin an its like nobody even waiT SHIt LYRICS  
 **1:13 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : do we know any kids that we can con into having a party at that nasty place   
**1:15 PM auxNamp** : theres mick but the place has a c health rating  
 **1:15 emberstar_of_iceclan** : thats disgusting   
**1:16 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : why hasnt it gone out of business sooner   
**1:16 PM auxNamp** : a mystery for the ages   
**1:20 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : are you /sure/ this gig is worth reserving for a month in advance??  
 **1:21 PM auxNamp** : the ad said there was free food for the covering band?  
 **1:27 PM auxNamp** : laney you there??   
**1:36 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : that suggestion was so awful that it made me sick again 

**1:37 PM riffingriffin7** : hey guys!! oh shit lanes u good?  
 **1:37 PM auxNamp** : hiya corey :D  
 **1:37 PM auxNamp** : we werent talking about anything interesting whatsoever just normal boring stuff   
**1:39 PM riffingriffin7:** hmmmmmmm  
 **1:39 PM riffingriffin7:** sounds legit!   
**1:41 PM riffingriffin7** : whered lanes go?  
 **1:41 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : i think i hate cake now  
 **1:42 PM riffingriffin7** : HASTAG GASP  
 **1:42 PM riffingriffin7** : even cupcakes??!?  
 **1:42 PM auxNamp** : yeah thats pretty understandable at this point   
**1:44 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : do not even speak the c word to me its making me gag   
**1:45 PM riffingriffin7** : sorry :(   
**1:45 PM auxNamp** : big f

* * *

**2:00 PM donkeykonbo** : dya think this is all a big scam by barny to open his vegan restaurant   
**2:01 PM auxNamp** : i would rather die than eat vegan   
**2:01 PM riffingriffin7** : he would never!! D:<  
 **2:01 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : whatre you talking about   
**2:01 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : its a pretty awful scam if you ask me  
 **2:02 PM donkeykonbo** : think about it tho!!  
 **2:05 PM donkeykonbo** : with how much cake everybody ate theres nobody left in peaceville who wants to even think about sugar   
**2:05 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : can confirm the sugar part   
**2:05 PM donkeykonbo** : exactly!   
**2:07 PM donkeykonbo** its gonna make those no fat no carb no glucose no sugar lying pieces of pastries look delicious!!  
 **2:08 PM riffingriffin7** : there still grody   
**2:08 PM auxNamp** : sorry bro cant convince me to your tinfoil hat theory this time   
**2:09 PM donkeykonbo** : bet all of you a bowl of moms homemade ramen im right  
 **2:09 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : im in  
 **2:09 PM riffingriffin7** : HELL YEA  
 **2:09 PM auxNamp** : dude i literally live with you whats the points   
**2:09 PM donkeykonbo** : _my_ bowl   
**2:09 PM donkeykonbo** : owow that was fast   
**2:09 PM riffingriffin7** : dude u can give a bby a BATH in ur bowl   
**2:10 PM emberstar_of_iceclan:** i can survive the winter on your bowl alone   
**2:10 PM auxNamp** : your bowl has cute squids on it!!   
**2:10 PM donkeykonbo** : all 3 of you have to share!! jeez ya gluttons   
**2:10 PM riffingriffin7** : NOOOOO   
**2:10 PM auxNamp** : rude   
**2:11 PM emberstar_of_iceclan** : i could still survive the winter on that alone   
**2:11 PM donkeykonbo** : gotta win first!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since my actual keyboard is being a little bitch im stuck typing on mobile and lemmie tell individually holding the usernames is a pain in the ass


	4. Turned Left At Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuuuge shoutout to twitchytweek for betaing, inspiring Larry's bit and helping with the chapter title! The feedback nourishes my soul :>
> 
> Nother shoutout to Khush_i's fic Gender is the Night for planting these gendering thoughts in my head too, check it out if you haven't already!

Laney chewed the inside of her cheek as she packed up her bass. It had been a whole month since she started wondering and yet she couldn’t quite get the courage to speak it out loud. Which was weird in its own right because she never had a problem voicing her thoughts before. Not counting that embarrassing crush, of course. She knew the rest of the band was okay with being queer, yet every time after practice the words clogged up in her throat. It was getting pretty annoying.

“Hey, earth to Lanes, you there?” Corey snapped his fingers in front of her for extra measure. 

The redhead blinked back into reality, not having noticed when her former crush walked right up to her. “Oh, uh, hi Core.” 

“There something up? You've been kinda foggy all practice.” 

“No, I’m-“ Deep breathes Penn, now’s your chance! “Actually yeah, something’s been on my mind. How...” There was that familiar tightness in her throat again. It was like ripping a bandaid off, she just had to do it fast. 

“Howl? Like, awoo?”, the guitarist joked in an effort to relieve the tension. Something in his gut told him that this was capital i important. Well, not so much his gut as it was how Laney couldn’t quite look at him. 

At least it got a snort and a fleeting smile out of her. “No, you furry, how... How did you _know_ you were a boy?” Each word came out haltingly, not so much like pulling teeth as it was like peeking out from under the covers. There was a comfort in not knowing his reaction, no matter how much hiding put her on edge.

“Dunno, I’ve always been a boy for as long as I can remember. Being a girl just isn’t me.” Corey took a seat next to her on the stage. This definitely was a sit down sort of conversation. At least she was looking at him, though her expression was troubled. “What makes you ask?” 

“I don’t think I’m a girl, exactly. Not that I’m a guy either! I just...” Laney grasped the air as if she could pluck the words right out of it. Whoever said talking out loud got it off your chest was a filthy liar. “I know I’m not a guy, but girl is the closest thing, but it’s still not quite it? I don’t know, dude. Don’t like feeling all mixed up inside.” 

He pulled her into a side hug. “It’s all cool, Lanes. You make you, you know?”

By the look of bafflement the bassist was giving him, she did not know. A spotlight would've shined down on him as he began he to explain, had this been the end to another wacky adventure. 

“It’s like when you got a song stuck in your head and you swear you heard it before but can’t remember the lyrics so you’re just humming to the tune until it comes to you! But you don’t need the lyrics to jam along, just whatever notes make you feel like you got what’s inside right. Who cares what other people think, they can’t hear those sweet riffs in your skull! You gotta rock what you got!” As he spoke he air-guitared to those imaginary tunes, though careful not to knock her off the stage. The bruise she gave him last time he did that still hadn’t gone away. 

The rest of his speech (and bruise for that matter) were forgotten as Laney pulled in a brief but strong hug. That shortie could give Kon a run for his money when it came to raw strength. It said a lot more than the muffled “Thanks, Core” spoken into his shoulder. 

“I think I still have some of my old binders in my room if you wanna try them out.”

“When was the last time those things got washed?”

“Uhhhhh....”

“Thanks, but I’ll get my own.”

* * *

“Aaaaaaannnd, done!” Kim finished with a flourish.

“Check it out!” Konnie shoved the mirror into his face far too close to actually see himself in.

Once he wrestled her arm back into visible distance, Lenny was able to take himself in. Black lipstick, black eyeshadow and liner, she even doodled a couple tiny black hearts by his eyes. For as little makeup as he had on, it felt like a drastic change. Not immediately recognizing his own face was an odd feeling. It was... A good kind of terror, he decided after a moment of tilting the mirror around. Close to but not quite like the anticipation of coming onstage, mixed in with just a little bit of giddiness for good measure. His reflection was grinning back at him when he put it down.

“Looking hella, dude." Carrie looked up from her phone and gave him a thumbs up when he turned to her. 

Well, he couldn’t say no to the frontwomen stamp of approval. Not like he wanted to. “Thank you,” Lenny said back with a rising blush. 

“We aren’t finished with you yet!” came Kim’s slightly muffled reply. She had her head down in the trunk that contained her accessories slash invention collection. 

“Please no lasers this time.” Larry pleaded.

“Scorch a couple eyebrows off and nobody lets ya live it down, jeez…”

“It took a month for mine to grow back!” Carrie shot back. Sure, she learned her away around a makeup pencil because of that, but that didn’t mean she _wanted_ to in the first place.

“Fiiiiine, ya weenies,” the keyboardist said with a put-upon air as she popped back up. “Here, try this on.” 

Lenny ‘eeped’ as he fumbled to catch the handful of jewelry she tossed at him. As he detangled the mess, his mind began to wonder. Sure, he was more or less willing to go along with makeovers since he joined the band. He hadn’t really grasped, and still hasn’t if he was honest with himself, why boys couldn’t have makeovers or sleepovers or whatever else girls got to do. Frankly speaking, he was just happy to be invited in the first place. One of the perks of being mostly homeschooled was missing out on all that who was supposed to do what nonsense.  Still, this was the first time he said he _wanted_ to something in particular. First time he wanted to keep it on too. Usually he just washed whatever makeover the girls did to him off as soon as he could without offending them. Or after he accidentally smudged it, whichever came first. Having it done on his own terms felt liberating in a way. Is this what people meant when they said they felt pretty? If so, no wonder why they went all out with the stuff. He wasn’t about to slather on by the gallon anytime soon, but this felt like a really good start. 

A yelp drew his attention back to the real world. The source of it being Carrie, who was trying and failing to fend off a hairbrush wielding Konnie. Him and Kim shared an eyeroll over their antics. One would think she would learn her lesson about brushing her hair regularly after the first few times this happened.

“Help, mayday, SOS! I’m being mauled!” 

“Hold still before you break more bristles off!”

“You can keep those, they aren’t really my style”, Kim piped up over the two wrestling on the floor.

“Hey, Konnie, is it okay if I keep them?” No way was he falling for the ‘but she said it was okay’ trap again. Even as he asked, he was eyeing the black and steel jewelry. The studded leather choker (collar?) was rather understated compared to the neon and charm-laden style the twins preferred to hoard. 

“Nahhh, we still got extras from that gig at that goth store. C’mon, try them on!” Konnie answered cheerfully, completely ignoring Carrie’s biting and clawing attempts at freedom. 

Later, he could tell the guitarist he was smiling because of how welcoming and stuff the band was. Totally not because she looked like a cat trying to escape a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2020 and there is no god strong enough from stopping my queer, neurodivergent hands from making every character queer and or nd too. Basically Laney's nonbinary transfemme, Corey's a transguy, Lenny's a gnc boy and I haven't gotten around to figuring out the rest. Feel free to toss your hcs in the comments! 
> 
> There's another, more Halloweeny chapter coming up next, and it's gonna be a cute one ;3c

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more to come! also taking in requests and suggestions for further chapters ;>


End file.
